La leyenda de Magic Sword
by darq2225
Summary: historia de mi OC Magic Sword, en la cual señalara el como es su pasado y como tiene sus recuerdos
1. Chapter 1

_La vida es como un molino, da vueltas y vueltas, pero siempre llega a un objetivo principal. Ustedes me conocen como Magic Sword, pero ¿quién es en realidad Magic Sword? ¿Y cómo es que consiguió esa espada? Bueno, soy un pony con muchas sorpresas, por nombrar una, en realidad no siempre fui un pony de tierra. Pero comenzare desde el principio ¿sí?_

Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Vanhoover, una ciudad poco reconocida, donde vivía una pareja de una pony de tierra y un Pegaso. Esa pareja tuvo 3 hijos, uno de cada especie: un pony de tierra; mi hermano Slash, un Pegaso; yo, y una pequeña unicornio recién nacida; Little Shield.

Los cinco vivíamos bien, pero siempre había un problema. Papá siempre hablaba con un sujeto, pero cada vez que yo trataba de escuchar, Slash me atrapaba con los cascos en la masa y me mandaba a mi habitación. Jamás supe de qué conversaban, mi hermano Slash lo sabía y evitaba que yo lo supiese, él era el mayor al fin y al cabo, así que debía obedecerle.

Una vez, ese tipo estuvo horas y horas en la casa, como siempre yo me escabullía de mi habitación sin que Slash me atrapara. Esta vez logre escuchar una amenaza del parte del pony, después de eso mi papá lo echo a gritos de la casa, sin saber que yo estaba allí . Cuando el sujeto se fue, mi papá se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

— ¿Magic? —, me preguntó. —Hijo, no debiste escuchar eso —, dijo con un suspiro. —Dile a tu madre que arregle sus cosas, nos vamos

No entendía mucho que pasaba exactamente, pero obedecí. Le dije a mamá que arregle sus cosas, ella hablo con papá primero para preguntarle. Podria decir que tardamos una media hora en preparar todo para irnos, pero entonces afuera se escuchó un grito de "¡TE LO DIJE!" y al instante la casa comenzó a arder en llamas. El fuego crecia rápido, estábamos en un segundo piso, pero el incendio ya dominaba el primero, así que no podíamos bajar por las escaleras.

El fuego se extendia más y más, de hecho, se comenzaba a caer el suelo del segundo piso. No había escapatoria más que una ventana que se veía bastante lejos, pero no había opción, el suelo que nos separaba de la ventana cedió, no nos quedó otra que saltar.

—¡MAGIC, TOMA A LITTLE SHIELD Y VUELA HASTA ALLI! —, fue la orden que dio mi padre quien trataba de alejar el fuego como podía.

Mi hermano mayor fue el segundo en pasar, gracias a que era un pony de tierra se movía con más facilidad entre los pilares de fuego. Papá estaba ayudando a mamá a cruzar, pero nadie se percató que el techo ya se estaba agrietando. Mi hermano nos empujó por la ventana, y por reflejo volé para evitar la caída. Vi como la casa se caía a pedazos.

— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, SLASH! —, grité, pero ellos no salieron de la casa, vi en mis cascos a la pequeña Little Shield y llore. No podía evitarlo, perdí a mis padres y no pude hacer nada para ayudarles.

Entre las llamas salió una silueta de un pony, mi vision estaba borrosa por el humo y las lágrimas. Al acercarse le reconocí de inmediato.

—¡SLASH! — , grité, tenía a mi hermana en cascos. Me dolía una buena parte del cuerpo, así que me tomo trabajo llegar hasta él.

Cuando logre llegar, el me abrazo y me pidió disculpas una y otra vez, yo estaba dudoso, lo del fuego no fue su culpa, y la muerte de mis padres...

— Me vengare —, dijo mi hermano. — Ellos asesinaron a nuestros padres, no se los perdonare.

Mi hermano se veía muy decidido , de hecho, yo también estaba enfadado.

— Yo voy contigo —, le dije, aun con Little Shield en los cascos. Él la miro.

— No — , me respondió luego de segundos. —No puedes venir conmigo, quiero que la cuides. Papá te la encargo, fue su último deseo.

— Pero… —, traté de insistir.

— Pero nada, tú te iras a la casa que compro papá y te quedaras allí el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo volveré con dinero y comida.

Quería insistir, ellos mataron a nuestros padres, pero mi hermano tenía razón, me pidieron que cuidase de Little Shield. Mi hermano volvería, lo sabia, pero lo mejor era establecernos en la casa y poder sobrevivir en ella.

Espere dos meses en la casa, estaba preocupado por mi hermano.

— Espero que estés bien, Slash —, dije mirando una foto casi quemada por completo de nuestra familia.

— Ash… — . Una pequeña voz fue la que escuche, me voltee y se trataba de mi hermana. Había dicho su primera palabra.

— Dilo otra vez – le pedí.

— Ash, ash – decía bastante alegre. No había duda, ella sabia que sus primeras eran el nombre de mi hermano.

Reí de alegría, que mi hermana diga eso me llenaba de esperanzas. Las esperanzas se perdieron cuando el cartero trajo un envió de penitenciaria… Mi hermano estaba preso.

Fui a prisión a hacerle una visita a mi hermano, deje sola a Little Shield en casa.

Hable con él, me dijo que mañana arreglarían su sentencia.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Dijiste que nos conseguirías dinero para vivir, no puedo solo con Little Shield — le dije, algo enfadado.

— lo siento Magic, pero debía vengarme. Mate a todos y cada uno de quienes provocaban a papá.

Mis pupilas se dilataron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto, simplemente, no podía. Quería golpear a mi hermano, pero después recordé a esos sujetos. El odio se concentró en ellos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que será tu sentencia?—, le pregunte, estaba bastante preocupado

—Je, creo que unos 30 años, quizá cadena perpetua a lo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes le dieron a Slash en prisión para poder investigar más a fondo. Según el abogado que se nos asignó, sólo nos dieron un poco más de tiempo ya que era un caso perdido, y ese tipo de condenas se cumplen en el Tártaro. Mi hermano no podía terminar allí.

— Señor Sword, hare lo posible que su hermano no tenga esa condena — , me dijo el abogado — ¿Queda satisfecho con eso?

No me convencía mucho, pero preferí asentir con la cabeza. Mi hermano tendría una condena que lo alejaria de nosotros de todos modos. Me despedí del abogado y fui al centro de detención para charlar un poco con Slash

— Así que Little Shield ya comienza a hablar— me dijo un tanto sorprendido

— yo le llamaría balbucear — le respondí indiferente.

Él me miro extrañado — Magic ¿ocurre algo? — Decidí mirar hacia otro lado

La verdad si me ocurría algo. Little Shield era toda mi responsabilidad y ni siquiera tenía un trabajo, no aceptarían a alguien de mi edad. De hecho, no lo hicieron, me rechazaron en todos lados, incluidos los del clima, a causa de que yo era muy joven y necesitaba "permisos" o necesitaba mi Cutie Mark

— ¡Magic! — me gritó, esta vez reaccione y lo mire. Él suspiró — Se lo que te ocurre, y lamento que todo terminase de esta manera, pero prométeme que no te darás nunca por vencido, hermano

Yo lo miré. Parecía decidido en sus palabras

— ¿P- Pero qué debo hacer? — le pregunte — me rechazan en todos lados al momento de trabajar y además...

— Ya veo — me interrumpió — Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar. Ve a esta dirección y lo encontraras alli.

No sabía si confiar en ese "alguien", pero mi hermano me dijo que me ayudaría. Así que estaba dispuesto a ir, cuando mi hermano me interrumpió otra vez.

— Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero que veas algo que deje en el correo

¿Algo en el correo? Lo mejor era hacerle caso y volví de inmediato a casa. En el buzón me encontré un pequeño paquete con una nota, mire esta ultima primero:

 _Estimado hermano:_

 _Te dejo esto porque ya sé que no saldré pronto de aquí. Estos lapislázuli no son piedras cualquiera. Son recuerdos de nuestros padres, logre sacarlos del fuego, los protegerán a ti y a Little Shield._

 _Te saluda tu hermano Slash_

Abrí el paquete, y efectivamente estaban las dos pequeñas piedras que eran de nuestros padres. Siempre sentí algo en ellas, pero jamás supe que eran en ese momento. Fui a ver a Little Shield, estaba dormida. La deje sola toda la mañana, ni siquiera me preocupé por ella. Esta vez decidí despertarla, lo hizo casi al instante.

— Allic — dijo, tratando de decir mi nombre

No sabía que decirle, pero sabía que ella no entendería nada, así que solo le dije que iríamos a pasear. Le puse un cintillo a ella y yo me fui con una camiseta negra

Llegamos al punto de encuentro. No había nadie y debía admitirlo, el lugar me daba miedo. Little Shield me abrazaba fuerte, al parecer a ella le aterraba, pero no tenía otra opción. Era un simple callejón que, a pesar de que era de día, estaba muy obscuro por culpa de las paredes y el techado. Escuché unos pasos, me di la vuelta a mirar, no vi a nadie, me di la vuelta de nuevo y...

— Hola — dijo una unicornio que de pronto apareció justo en mi cara

Grité y Little Shield se rió, al parecer de mi

— Lo siento ¿te asuste? — . Yo estaba en shock y aún no relacionaba el cómo ella llego allí — La pequeña es muy obediente. Me llamo Fire Ruby supongo que eres el hermano de Slash ¿no? — Era una unicornio de pelaje rojo que llevaba una capa blanca

— S -si — tartamudee. Me fije también que había un pony de tierra detrás de ella.

Tenia llamativo bigote y una bufanda roja, estaba mirando a la nada. Fire Ruby se percató de que yo lo estaba mirando.

— Oh, él es Whip, mi compañero de trabajos. Y ahora, tu hermano me pidió que te diera esto

Era una gran cantidad de bits

— ¿Eh? ¿P- Por qué me lo dan? — pregunté

— Es su parte por el torneo de mercenarios que él tuvo la última vez

¿Torneo? En ese momento recordé. Mi hermano trabajaba en otras ciudades como "comerciante" y practicaba esgrima en sus ratos libres. ¿Acaso era para esto? ¿Mis padres lo sabían? ¿Acaso era un mercenario? No quise darle más cuerdas a estas dudas y tomé los bits

— Eso es todo, muchacho — me dijo y se dio media vuelta

— ¡ESPERA! — le grité, ella me miró. — Qui -Quiero entrar al p -próximo torneo

Ella me miro, luego miro a Little Shield. Hubo un silencio, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo

— No quiero ser niñera de nadie — . El que rompió el silencio fue el bigotón de atrás.

Fire Ruby suspiró — De acuerdo muchacho

— ¿De verdad? — respondió Whip dudoso

— ¿DE VERDAD? — dije yo, bastante feliz

—Sí, contratare a una niñera para que cuide a tu pequeña hermana — Mi felicidad se apagó de pronto. Little Shield era mi prioridad, si me iba a ir a trabajar con una pareja de mercenarios, la dejaría sola aquí. Mire hacia abajo, era lo único con lo que podría mantenerla

— De acuerdo, gracias

Me dijo que antes de partir practicaríamos y me ayudaría a ver que armas podría dominar, y que fuera a descansar por hoy. Así lo hice, fui a mi casa y alimente a Little Shield.

— fie ubi, fie ubi —. No dejaba de decir eso. Al parecer ella estaba emocionada por conocerla

La verdad yo estaba muy nervioso, llevar armas... ¿Qué clase de torneos eran?

Tenía miedo, pero preferí dejarlo a un lado, era mi única opción después de todo. Esto lo hacía por mi hermana

A la mañana siguiente fui al lugar que me indico Fire Ruby. Whip estaba en la copa de un árbol tomando una siesta ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? Me acerque a Fire Ruby

— Así que has venido — me dijo bastante alegre

— S -Si — respondí. Debo admitirlo, estaba muy nervioso

— Será mejor que nos conozcamos mejor, ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi nuevo alumno

— Magic, Magic Sword — le dije

— Muy bien Magic, te ayudare a practicar. Primero toma un arma, tómala como te parezca más comodo.

Las variedades eran pocas: un hacha, una lanza, una espada y un arco con flechas

Tome primero el hacha con la boca. Mala idea.

Después tome la lanza. La única manera de tomarla bien es con los cascos, ideal para mí, ya que soy un Pegaso y puedo manejarla en el aire.

— Bien, ahora trata de desarmar a ese muñeco con tus alas atadas — me dijo

¿Cómo haría eso? Se supone que estas armas son para manejarlas en aire.

Como imagine, me demore demasiado en desarmar a un muñeco que solo tenía una espada

— Veo que aún no te das cuenta — me dijo — Si por algun motivo quedas incapacitado para volar en medio de un combate, deberás usar lo que tienes solamente.

Ella tenía razón, y era razonable.

Tome la espada con la boca, al parecer la manejaba bastante bien

— Tienes talento. Ahora que me doy cuenta aún no tienes tu Cutie Mark. Quizá tengas una de una espada, como tu hermano — Esas palabras me animaron un poco — Veamos de lo que eres capaz — ella saco una espada, también con la boca

Sabía lo que pasaría, pero trate de mantenerme firme en todo momento. Fui a atacarla . Se escuchó un ruido de metal y una espada salió volando... la mía.

Quede impresionado, no me percate en qué momento se movió

— Trata de no arriesgarte de esa manera y analiza los movimientos de tu enemigo — me aconsejo

— De acuerdo jefa — le dije. Ella se sorprendió, luego yo sonreí, y ella rio

— Tienes potencial niño — dijo cuándo dejo de reír — Serás uno de los mejores entre nosotros, quizá superes a Slash, o incluso a Whip o a mi.

— Jefa, tengo una pregunta — le dije — ¿Qué clase de torneo es el de mercenarios?

— Es un torneo en el cual los mercenarios de Equestria y otros países luchan para saber quién se merece el título. Obviamente hay un premio—, me explico ella.

— ¿Y ustedes lo ganaron? — la interrumpí

— No, pero quedamos en los cuartos de final — ella prosiguió — Para lograr entrar hay que tener unos cuantos requisitos. Primero debes registrarte como mercenario en la oficina de correos, luego hacer los pedidos que dan como entregar cartas y paquetes, generalmente a lugares peligrosos — .Cuando dijo eso me asuste un poco — Pero tranquilízate, siempre lo hacemos como equipo.

Tu hermano lo hacía, ¿por qué tú no?

La verdad Whip siempre se mantenía serio cada vez que lo veia, no transmitía demasiada seguridad, pero decidí confiar en la jefa

— No te defraudare — le dije — Seré el mejor de todos, me esforzare

— De acuerdo — me dijo — Pero recuerda que debes buscar el arma que más te acomode, seguiremos entrenando y mañana nos inscribiremos. Generalmente el primer mes nos dan "libre" para prepararnos. Lo veo innecesario, pero en tu caso será de gran ayuda

Asentí, justo en un mes también podria conocer la condena de mi hermano.

Seguimos practicando varios días, y yo practicaba por mi cuenta también.

La jefa me dijo que tendría un duelo amistoso contra Whip

— Esto es ridículo — se quejó él — Pero prefiero que sea rápido

Jamás habia visto a Whip entrenar, ni siquiera sabia que armas llevaba.

— Comienza niño, no tengo todo el día — me presiono

¿Por qué? Yo tenía mi espada, pero él no tenía nada, estaba desprotegido ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? Sí, me enfade

— ¿Qué quieres lograr? — le pregunté. Él me miraba indiferente, así que decidí tomar la espada y atacar.

Lo siguiente me sorprendió. Sacó un látigo, no me percate cómo. y me quito la espada con un solo movimiento

— Patético — me dijo, eso me hizo enfadar.

— No me rendiré aun — le dije, y en un segundo ya no estaba enfrente mio.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo? — dijo detrás de mi ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Vi la espada, Whip simplemente la dejo en el suelo, con la boca la volví a tomar

— Veo que aún no aprendes —. Hizo lo mismo, tomo mi espada, pero esta vez yo los sorprendí a ellos

Solté la espada de mi boca y la sostuve con mis cascos firmemente, dejando a Whip inmovilizado. La verdad tomar una espada con los cascos es algo bastante complicado que solo algunos luchadores dominan

— Whip basta — dijo mi jefa

Whip soltó el látigo y dijo: "Me rindo"

— No entiendo ¿Por qué le dijiste basta si le estaba ganando? — le reclame

— ¿De verdad le estabas ganando? — me dijo, yo no entendí — Solo le tuviste su arma, ¿pero no recuerdas cómo te cedió tu arma?

Lo recordé. Él de alguna manera se colocó detrás de mí, ¿acaso él me pudo vencer en cualquier momento?

— Yo le pedí que luchase así, solo para que veas parte del potencial de Whip y a qué nos enfrentamos

La verdad esa batalla solo me animo a querer entrenarme más

— Seguiré entrenando, no me importa qué o quién sea mi rival. Llegaremos al título esta vez


	3. Chapter 3

**Final del navio**

La pelea contra Whip fue emocionante, aunque yo diría que fue una derrota. Como siempre, termino el entrenamiento y fui a mi casa, la niñera encargada de Shieldy era una alicornio rosa con una cutiemark de un extraño corazón azul. Me parecía raro que alguien de la realeza cuidase de niños, pero se lo agradecí un montón.

Al día siguiente fui el primero en llegar al entrenamiento, primero vi a Whip que ni me saludo y se apoyó en un árbol. "Típico de el" pensé. Después vi a la Jefa, emocionado fui hacia ella y le pregunté qué haríamos hoy.

\- Nada, iremos a ver a Slash – me dijo

\- ¿Cómo? Creí que esperaríamos al juicio

\- Ya paso el mes niño, hoy es el día que se decidirá el destino de Slash

Yo no podía creerlo, ¿paso un mes así de rápido? Yo pensé que había aprendido todo eso en menos tiempo, me sentí decepcionado. Pero decidí preocuparme primero por Slash ya que ahora escucharíamos su sentencia.

\- Ahora, la Princesa pidió un mes para investigar más las cosas – decía el juez – Lamentablemente las víctimas de este caso, se descubrió que si asesinaron a los padres del acusado, por ende se le bajara la pena –. Cuando dijo eso me alegre. La felicidad no duro mucho con lo que dijo después – su pena será el exilio a la Isla Equestre

\- La Isla Equestre, un lugar con muy pocos recursos y casi sin vida – dijo mi jefa

Tenía que hacer algo, mi hermano seria exiliado a un lugar deshabitado, y no volvería. Mire hacia arriba para pensar en algo…. Tal vez podría… Lo rescataría antes que se lo llevasen

\- Lo que sea que estés pensando no funcionara, es imposible rescatarle con tanta vigilancia ahora –, mi jefa leyó mis pensamientos

\- Pero quiero salvarle – le respondí

\- Lo sé –. Ella se levantó y se fue, yo me quede allí viendo cómo se llevaban a Slash y yo sin hacer nada

Ni la jefa ni Whip estaban cerca ya, ¿Dónde estaban? A pesar de que era su compañero no les importo a ninguno. Tome la decisión de renunciar, alguien así no abandonaría a un compañero necesitado. Fui camino a casa cuando la voz de mi jefa me saco de mis pensamientos

\- Así que aquí estabas niño

Seré honesto, solo quería golpearla a ella y a Whip, pero me contuve, sabía que no les importaría y si quisieran me aniquilarían. La ignore y seguí caminando

\- Hey ¿Dónde vas? Tu hermano nos espera – Alcé la mirada y gire la cabeza para encontrarme con una cara de felicidad que venía de mi jefa

\- Sabes que le paso a mi hermano, y a ti no te importa.

Después paso algo que no me esperaría de cierto pony: Whip se movió desde donde estaba y rápidamente estaba frente a mí con una mirada fría

\- Escucha mocoso, jamás digas que abandonamos a un aliado, va en contra de nuestro honor –, dijo el bigotudo – Si quieres abandonar a tu hermano bien por ti, pero tu oficialmente no eres mercenario así que puedes irte a tu casita –. Se dio vuelta y se alejó

\- En parte tiene razón, jamás abandonaríamos a un amigo Magic –, dijo mi jefa

-Pero no quieres que lo rescate

\- Jamás dije eso – me respondió – Sabía que estabas planeando rescatarlo, y no puedes rescatarlo "ahora". Vamos a la oficina de correos

¿Qué quería decir con rescatarlo "ahora"? Quería preguntárselo, pero estaría seguro que no me lo diría por el momento

Llegamos a la oficina de correos, no nos tomó mucho. Whip nos estaba esperando en la entrada con los ojos cerrados, pero solo los abrió para después volverlos a cerrar y seguir en esa posición. Ni mi jefa ni yo dijimos nada y entramos la oficina, era pequeña como para que fuera de mercenarios. Primero nos atendió un pegaso, mi jefa le dijo algo, no recuerdo que, y luego el pegaso se fue para traer a un unicornio

\- Así que se inscribirá este año también señorita ¿Por qué no me lo esperaba? – dijo el unicornio

\- Si, así es, pero traigo un nuevo miembro a mi grupo

Firmamos un par de papeles y una que otra cosa, al final el unicornio nos dijo el número de participantes en toda Equestria: 2840. Eran demasiados ¿Tendríamos que pelear contra todos?

\- Por cierto, el torneo será como el del año pasado – dijo el cartero. Lo que dijo mi jefa después me aterro un poco

\- Individuales ¿cierto? No hay problema, triunfaremos otra vez

¿Individuales? ¿Quiere decir que en algún momento me tocaría contra Whip o contra mi jefa? Esta última me alcanzó tres papeles con un poco de información

\- Son misiones niño, con estos postularemos a las finales

Así que así funcionan los mercenarios, creí que era de otro modo. Leí las tres: Uno decía escoltar a una cebra en el bosque Everfree; otra decía traer cangrejos ermitaños de la Isla Equestre; el tercero, encontrar y arrestar a un forajido de Appleloosa. Me devolví apenas termine de leer el tercero al segundo, mire a mi jefa y ella me sonrió ¿Ella lo planeo todo? Me sentí mal por haber dudado de ellos, ahora sabía qué hacer, iría a esa isla y sacaría a mi hermano de allí

\- Ahora solo hay que ir a un barco, saldrá muy pronto –, dijo mi jefa

Tomamos de inmediato el tren y llegamos al muelle. Seré sincero, jamás en mi vida había visto el mar, era más hermoso de lo que imagine. Mi jefa me dijo que esperara y hablaría con el propietario del barco

* * *

POV FIRE RUBY

 _Mientras planeaba el cómo sacar a Slash de allí me topé con un cartel que decía peligros de sirenas, que yo sepa fueron desterradas por Starlswirl el Barbado, al hablar con el dueño del barco me dijo lo mismo: cuidado con las sirenas_

 _Como imagine, tomar un barco fue más difícil de lo que imagine, pero eso no nos detuvo. Whip se movilizaba muy fácilmente por los lugares, además de que gracias a él tomamos un barco que saldría pronto. Allí nos encontramos con otro pegaso que solo quería viajar a esa isla por paseo, llevaba una bandana en la cabeza, el pegado era azul y se notaba su cola gris._

 _\- Bueno, por ahora tenemos provisiones y un compañero pegaso en caso de cualquier emergencia-. Di mis órdenes y partimos._

 _Vi la expresión de Magic al decir eso último, yo confió en él, pero prefiero que huya en caso de cualquier emergencia en vez de ayudarnos. Él es muy joven y nuestro prisionero amigo no nos perdonaría eso_

 _Luego de 2 horas de zarpar ya no se veía la bahía solo agua, agua y agua. Magic se veía muy feliz viendo el mar y los peces saltar, pero había algo que me llamaba la atención, Whip también. Aun así, me preocupe mucho más cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los bordes del barco._

 _\- Si-re-nas –, fue lo que dijo nuestro compañero pegaso – Diría que están acabados a menos que las encontremos y rompamos sus gemas_

 _Yo no soy amante de la música, creo que mi talento de repeler sonidos me ayudo a no afectarme, pero me preguntaba._

 _\- ¿Cómo tú no eres afectado por su música? – . Al voltear a verle tenía unos auriculares y estaba viendo al pequeño pegaso y a mi compañero café avanzar al mar_

 _\- Deberías ayudar ¿no crees? – dijo el pegaso, dándome ordenes… al parecer disfruta la soledad y el trabajar solo. Aun así, con mi magia tome a Whip el que era el más fuerte, y jalando de la cola a Magic, ambos se resistían, pero aun así logre alejarles_

 _A lo lejos se veían solo dos sirenas con sus respectivas gemas. Desde esta distancia no podía hacer nada, solo le pedí a mi compañero_

 _\- Treasure Hunter_

 _Bueno, su nombre era ese, algo arrogante pero luchaba indirectamente manteniendo el bote estable, aun así di la instrucción de ir hacia las cantantes. Treasure Hunter dudo un poco, pero obedeció. Así el arrogante se dirigió hacia las sirenas, ellas dejaron de cantar y comenzaron su huida, lo que hizo reaccionar a Whip y a Magic._

 _Luego de una explicación simplemente ellos tomaron unos tapones de oídos y yo también por precaución. Seguimos nuestro viaje ahora sin molestias y llegamos a aquella isla._

* * *

POV MAGIC SWORD

Quede confundido después del por qué los tapones, pero no me importo, ya que llegamos. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi hermano, la isla era pequeña así que muy lejos no podía ir. Luego de una hora de búsqueda, lo vi…

Mi hermano estaba sobre una roca que estaba debajo de un acantilado….. mi hermano….. se lanzó al vacío…

Me acerque y vi una nota que decía: "Está todo perdido por mí, nadie me extrañara, solo espero que mis hermanos no pasen por lo que yo pase, cometí un error terrible, Madre, Padre, iré con ustedes"

Perdí las esperanzas quería salvarle, muy tarde…. Lamentablemente a mí tampoco me quedaba el por qué vivir, entonces sentí algo en mi hombro, era el casco de mi jefa Fire Ruby

\- tienes motivos por el cual vivir Magic. Fracase en esta misión, pero me empleare a fondo en el por qué Slash quería que ustedes dos viviesen.

Ese fue el punto clave que me abrió los ojos… Shieldy… mi hermanita menor, debo luchar por ella, saldré adelante y triunfare

Mientras Fire Ruby me consolaba de vuelta al barco Whip consiguió una docena de cangrejos ermitaños de la isla y Treasure Hunter consiguió un tesoro enterrado marcado en una "X" siguiendo el mapa ¿de un cereal? Era solo el cofre y estaba vacío, aun así se lo llevo.

Volvimos, y le pedí a mi Jefa y a Whip entrenar más, un mes para entrenar tan poco, un mes me tomo ver la espada, creyendo que solo fue un día…

 **Y así comienza mi aventura para ser "Leyenda"**


End file.
